


Volcana's Attack

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19668136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara began to scowl after she viewed Volcana running out of a jewelry shop in Metropolis.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara began to scowl after she viewed Volcana running out of a jewelry shop in Metropolis. Her eyes were on the latter's new rings and diamond necklace. ''Causing trouble again, Volcana?'' she muttered. Kara glanced from the bags of clothes she carried to Reverend Amos Howell. She placed the bags in his arms. His sudden scowl never bothered her.

''I remember preaching for Unity. I'm carrying bags for you?'' He glanced at the dark sky.

Volcana turned to Reverend Amos Howell and Kara before she ceased running. One corner of her mouth went up. Reverend Amos Howell's long hair and preacher outfit appealed to her. She approached Reverend Amos Howell and viewed him tensing. Volcana kissed him on the lips. She viewed him blushing and wide eyes.

Kara shuddered. ''We just had a nice lunch!'' she said. 

A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before the bags were dropped and Volcana released him. It extended to where she stood. 

Volcana stepped to the side and frowned. ''Our daughter is going to have pyrokinesis.'' 

Kara glowered at Volcana. ''I just ate! Remember?''


	2. Chapter 2

Volcana's smile returned before fire formed around her hands. After she stretched her arms, fire emerged from palms. She watched while Reverend Amos Howell barely dodged fire and the tentacle returned to his mouth. Volcana watched as Reverend Amos Howell and Kara ran into a shop. ''Hmm?'' Her eyes were wide after a sudden downpour. 

Volcana's legs shook as her body weakened. She had to find shelter as soon as possible before she ran.

The sight of Kara's new scowl caused Reverend Amos Howell to tilt his head to one side. ''Volcana won't get far with the necklace and rings, Kara.'' 

The wet bags were viewed. ''I understand,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Kara. 

THE END


End file.
